Our Relationship
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Hankyung putus dari kekasihnya karna di anggap tidak hebat bermain di atas ranjang? Donghae pun menyarankan agar Hankyung lebih banyak berlatih. Hankyung pun menemukan Heechul untuk di jadikan sex partner. Apa yang terjadi jika ternyata Hankyung jatuh cinta pada Heechul? /GS/M/NC/HANCHUL


**Our relationship**

**Hangeng as Hankyung**

**Heechul as Heechul**

**Victoria as Qiannie—Hankyung's ex**

**Siwon—Heechul's Partner **

**Donghae—Hankyung's best friend**

**Kibum—Heechul's youngsist**

**Hyukjae—Donghae's Girlfriend**

**Yoochun—Hankyung's appa**

**Changmin—Kibum's Boyfriend**

**Jaejoong—Heechul's Umma**

**Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyuna—Heechul's oommate**

Summary : Hankyung seorang anak dari produser terkenal di korea memergoki kekasihnya yang ternyata adalah simpanan ayahnya. Hankyung sangat terpukul bagaimana bisa kekasih yang begitu di cintainya lebih memilih ayahnya daripada dia? Apakah Hankyung kurang professional saat 'bermain'? mungkin iya. Donghae menyarankan agar Hankyung lebih banyak belajar dan latihan 'bermain'. Hankyung pun memulai petualangannya mencari partner untuk ia berlatih. Sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan Heechul dan menjalin hubungan sebagai 'Sex Partner'. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ternyata Hankyung jatuh hati pada Heechul seorang dokter muda di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di kota seoul.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

_Kiss kiss kiss baby _

_Hush hush hush baby _

_Hot hot tteugeopge_

_Nal kkok nogyeojwo _

_Give it 2 me _

_Give it 2 me oh _

_Come to me _

_Come to me oh_

_Give it 2 me _

_Give it 2 me oh _

_Ah ha _

_Somsoriga dellyeo yeah _

_Momi noganaeryeo yeah _

_Gyeondil suga eobseo yeah_

_Chameul suga eobseo yeah _

"Cut!" teriak sutradara. "good Job everyone" teriaknya lagi. Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Mereka para tim perencana yang merencana dari konsep hingga syuting MV salah satu artis Korean Wave ini patut berbahagia. "good job man!" Donghae menepuk bahu Hankyung sang ketua Tim. Yang di tepuk hanya membalas tersenyum. "ternyata tidak hanya yoochun yang berbakat , anaknya juga ya? Chukkae." Ucap sang sutradara. "kamsahamnida kamshamnida." Hankyung menunduk bebrapa derajat bersama donghae di sampingnya.

"kajja." Hankyung menarik Donghae menuju pintu kluar studio.

_Luar studio.. Café _

Hankyung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menyentuh layar touch screen smartphone itu. jarinya mengarah ke kontak yang bertulisan 'Qian baby' lalu menyentuh tombol dial di bawahnya. Donghae yang duduk di seberangnya memperhatikannya sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya. beberapa menit kemudian muncul raut kecewa dari wajah hankyung. "tidak di angkat?" hankyung mengangguk. "sudah beberapa hari ini tidak di angkat."

"mungkin dia bosan dengan mu."

"jangan sembarang bicara." Donghae hanya menggeleng-geleng. Tak lama donghae melhat seseorang yang familiar. "yak , bukan kah itu Heechul?" tunjuk Donghae pada yeoja ramping tinggi semampai bak model dan dada bulat sempurna bertengger di tubuhnya mengenakan dress mini sedikit kentat. "Heechul siapa? Salah satu yeoja kenalan mu?" sindir hankyung, donghae memang terkenal playboy apalagi jika melihat yeoja sexy seperti heechul. "bukan babo , dia teman SMA kita dulu." Hankyung mencoba mengingat-ingat masa SMAnya.

.

.

.

Flashback

Pajama party.. sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan siswa Sekolah menengah atas di sana. Pajama party tidak hanya sekedar berpesta memakai piayama panjang. Tapi pesta di mana para pemuda pemudi di pesta itu harus memakai baju piyama seminim mungkin. Ya.. mung peraturan memakai piyama minim tidak di ketahui oleh yeoja satu ini. Heechul. Iya datang dengan memakai setelah piyama berwarna pink dan tertutup.

Pestanya di adakan di rumah sahabatnya Jessica. Mulai dari pertama masuk heechul di pandang aneh oleh semua tamu undangan. "Oh My heechul! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" heboh Jessica melihat heechul. "memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya heechul polos. "liat sekeliling mu." Heechul memandang sekelilingnya. Di sofa ada pasangan yang sedang bercumbu, ada yang sedang berpesta minuman, ada yang menari seperti orang gila dan semuanya berpakaian minim. "heechul-ya ini bukan pesta anak usia 10 tahun, ini pesta abg hellow nikmati masa muda mu jangan sia-siakan kajja." Jessica menarik heechul kea rah teman-temannya. Jessica langsung menggelayut manja pada salah satu namja di dalam kerumbunan manusia itu. namja yang pahanya di duduki oleh Jessica itu menoleh pada heechul sejenak. Lalu membisikan sesuatu pada namja di sebelahnya. Heechul mengkerutkan dahi memasang raut curiga pada namja itu. namja yang di sebelah namja Jessica mulai mendekati heechul. Ia hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana boxer berwarna hitam.

"hey" sapanya. "hey?" balas heechul. "eng.." heechul menunggu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "aku hankyung, kau?" namja yang bernama hankyung itu mengulurkan tangannya. "aku heechul, salam kenal." Heechul menjabat tangan namja yang bernama hankyung.

"jadi kau datang sendiri?" basa basi hankyung. Heechul mengangguk kikuk. "ya , aku datang sendiri Jessica yang mengundangku.. tapi aku tak tau kalau partynya seperti ini hehe, kau?" Tanya heechul balik.

"aku bersama temanku Donghae, aku yakin kau pasti anak yang penurut dengan orang tua?"

"kkkk , tidak juga."

"jinjja? Besok kau ada acara?"

"sepertinya tidak ada , knapa?"

"mau kluar bersama ku?"

"hmm boleh saja." Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan. Hankyung menoleh kea rah donghae yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka lalu membentuk jari telunjuk yang di satukan dengan ibu jari hingga menjadi lingkaran lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanda ia berhasil. Heechul hanya terkikik geli melihatnya. Hankyung menghadap kea rah heechul tapi tak sengaja mata sipit hangeng bertemu dengan mata kucing milik heechul. Keduanya terdiam sejenak. "a-ah mau ku ambilkan minum?"

.

.

.

_Pemakaman _

Isak tangis keluarga dan kerabat mengantarkan kepergian sosok figure yang sangat di cintai di keluarga ini. sosok ayah dan suami yang tegas tetapi baik hati.

R.I.P YUNHO 02-12-1993

Ayah dari Heechul, Kibum dan suami dari Jaejoong. Hari ini berpulang kepada sang pencipta. "dan pada akhirnya … semua akan kembali ke padanya." Ucap sang pendeta. Jaejoong—umma Heechul tak kuasa menahan tangisan. Begitu pula dengan Heechul dan Kibum. Kibum memeluk erat lengan laki-laki jangkung yang ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Heechul , Hankyung yang juga hadir di sana mengusap-usap pundak Heechul untuk menenangkan Heechul. Semua orang di sana mengenakan baju hitam tanda duka , kecuali Hankyung yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan hoodie sebagai atasan. Maklum saja ia datang ke rumah Heechul berniat untuk mengajak heechul jalan. Tenyata keluarga Heechul sedang berduka.

.

.

.

"maafkan aku karna tidak menghubungi mu terlebih dulu." Heechul menunduk di depan Hankyung. "gwechanayo , aku turut berduka atas kepergian ayahmu." Ucap Hankyung seraya berdiri di depan rumah heechul sudah bersiap untuk pergi. "ne , Hankyung-ah sepertinya kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi.." ucap heechul. "waeyo?" Tanya hankyung tidak mngerti dengan apa yang heechul ucapkan. "aku akan pindah dari kota ini." tambahnya. "ah baiklah kalau begitu .. selamat tinggal." Ujar hangeng dengan nada sedih. Lalu berbalik badan mulai meninggalkan heechul yang masih terdiam. Jujur ia memiliki sedikit rasa terhadap heechul.

Heechul memandang punggung Hankyung yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya. Kalau ia boleh jujur ia sedikit menyukai namja yang baru di kenalnya 1 hari.

Flashback OFF

"yak! Knapa Kau masih mengenalinya?" protes hankyung pada donghae yang dengan jelas mengingat teman SMA yang di kenalnya 10 tahun yang lalu. "itu gunanya ini." donghae dengan sedikit mengejek menunjuk bagian kepalanya tepat di hadapan hankyung. Hankyung yang merasa sebal mendorong wajah donghae untuk menjauh. "setauku dulu dadanya tak sebesar itu.." ucap hankyung mengomentari perubahan heechul skrg. "dan sekarang dia terlihat lebih terbuka di banding dulu." Tambahnya lagi. "she's HOT dude." Komentar Donghae saat heechul benar-benar lewat di depan mereka. "hei , kau hankyung kan?" heechul berhenti dan menunjuk hankyung. "i-iya , kau heechul kan? apa kabar?" hankyung berdiri mensejajarkan tinginya dengan heechul lalu mengulurkan tangan. "baik , kau?" heechul menjabat tangan hankyung.

"sangat baik , ah iya kau ingat donghae? Ini dia." Donghae mengeluarkan jurus maskulinnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Heechul tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan donghae. "kenalkan juga ini siwon." Heechul menarik tangan namja tegap bertubuh atletis di sampingnya.

"siwon." Siwon menjabat tangan hankyung sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lengkungan yang ada di kedua pipinya. "hankyung." Balas hankyung. "siwon." Kini siwon menjabat tangan donghae. "donghae." Balas donghae.

"dia kekasih mu?" Tanya hankyung pada heechul. Heechul menggeleng. "ia rekan kerjaku." Hankyung mengangguk sambil ber o ria. "bisa aku minta nomer handphone mu?" pinta hankyung. "boleh berikan handphonemu." Hankyung lalu menyerahkan handphonenya yang kebetulan berada di tangannya. Heechul lalu mengetikkan nomernya lalu menyimpannya di kontak hankyung. Heechul menyerahkan handphone hankyung pada sang pemilik. "thanks." Ucap hankyung "urwell." Heechul melihat jam tangannya. "sudah jam segini , siwonnie kajja, kami duluan ya bye." Heechul melambaikan tangan pada hankyung lalu berjalan beriringan dengan siwon. "bye" balas hankyung

.

.

.

Hankyung melajukan mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah ayahnya. Ia memencet tombol security yang bertugas sebagai pembuka pagar otomatis. "selamat pagi , ada ingin bertemu siapa?" alat itu mengeluarkan suara. "hey ini aku hankyung!" ujar hankyung. "oh hey tuan hankyung! Silahkan masuk!" pagar lalu terbuka mobil hankyung pun mulai berjalan lagi memasuki halaman rumah.

Hankyung turun dari mobilnya , di taman depan terlihat ayahnya Yoochun sedang berolahraga hanya dengan celana pendek dan topless. "abeoji." Sapa hankyung. "oh hey jagoan! Kau sudah pulang?bagaimana harimu?" yoochun menaruh barbelnya. "ya begitulah seperti biasa tidak ada yang special." Sahut hankyung. Sambil berjalan beriringan mengikuti yoochun masuk ke dalam mansion yang sangat besar. Hankyung duduk di bar pribadi yang ada di sana. Setelah yoochun memakai bathrube ia duduk bersebrangan dengan hankyung. Hankyung membuka minuman kaleng yang di ambilnya dari dalam kulkas lalu meminumnya. "bagaimana pembuatan MVnya? Sukses?" Tanya yoochun membuka suara. Hankyung mengangguk mantap. "tentu , walaupun sempat di undur tetapi akhirnya kami berhasil juga." Yoochun menatap bangga putra tunggalnya itu. "appa bangga padamu." Sambil mengacungkan jari. Hankyung hanya terkekeh ringan.

"han." "ne appa?" balas hankyung. "do you have sex with your girlfriend?" hankyung hampir menyemburkan minuman yang di minumnya mendengar pertanyaan yoochun. "yes , once. Why?" Tanya hankyung balik. "just asking. Apa baru sekali? Kau yakin? Selama 3 tahun pacaran?" yoochun seperti mengintrograsi sekaligus meremehkan putranya. Hankyung mengangguk lagi. Yoochun menggeleng. "jadilah yang professional seperti appa , kau harus ganas wanita suka yang seperti itu." tiba-tiba ada suara wanita kluar dari kamar Yoochun. Suara yang tak asing di telinga hankyung. Tak lama wanita itu menampakan diri sambil mengejar anjing pudel kecil berwarna putih. "rong-rong ayo kemari bad dog! Eh engh…" aktivitasnya terhenti ketika hankyung menatapnya tajam. "Qian.." wanita itu hanya mengenakan setelan bikini yang hanya menutupi dada besarnya dan juga bagian bawahnya.

Hankyung menatap tajam yoochun. "sejak kapan?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. "tenang dulu.." ucap yoochun berusaha menenangkan emosi hankyung. "SEJAK KAPAN?!" bentaknya. "acara tahun baru." Sahut yoochun. "kenapa?!" hankyung membentak Qian. Emosinya makin meluap. "appamu lebih memuaskan daripada kau! Kau puas?!" rahang hankyung mengeras mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Qian. "Arh !" hankyung membanting kaleng minuman kosong di tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah yoochun.

.

.

.

_Bar _

Hankyung duduk sendirian di salah satu meja di club itu. sambil menunggu kedatangan donghae dan kekasihnya hyukjae. hankyung memesan minuman alcohol. Ia meneguk habis yang ada di gelasnya. Tak lama kemudian donghae datang dengan yeoja yang memiliki gummy smile tersebut. "ada masalah apa?" donghae mendudukkan diri di seberang hankyung. "appaku berselingkuh dengan Qian!" Iris mata donghae melebar mendengarnya. "appamu dan pacarmu itu gila!" hyukjae ikut mengangguk setuju. Hankyung memesan beberapa botol minuman lagi. "dia bilang aku tak memuaskannya.. skrg aku menyesal karna aku tidak berpengalaman dalam Sex." Hankyung meneguk lagi minuman yang di gelasnya. Donghae hanya ternganga melihat hankyung yang meneguk habis minumannya.

"kurasa kau harus berlatih agar lebih handal." Saran donghae. "dengan siapa? Qian sudah tak mungkin lagi!" emosi hankyung meluap-luap. "slow dude, yeoja di dunia ini tidak hanya Qian Man.. masih banyak yang lain , ya kau bisa menyewa pelacur atau semacamnya , atau kau hanya perlu mencari seseorang yang mau kau jadi kan sex partner , simple." Jelas donghae sesekali meminum minuman yang di tuangkan hankyung ke gelasnya.

"kau harus tau juga bahwa wanita tak suka lelaki yang 'lemas' di ranjang.." tambah hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk setuju. Hankyung diam sejenak mencerna saran donghae. Hankyung mengangguk setuju. "mulai besok aku akan mencobanya."

"that's my bro!" seru donghae menepuk pundak hankyung.

.

.

"Qiann!" teriak hankyung di bawah alam sadarnya. Hankyung benar-benar di bawah pengaruh alcohol. Sebelum berteriak ia sudah duluan melakukan hal hal yang menyesatkan seperti mengajak orang berkelahi, bahkan sampai menelepon sembarang orang. Donghae yang membopongnya tak kuat karna bobot tubuh Hankyung llebih berat dari dirinya. Donghae mendudukan hankyung di bangku Halte.

Kebetulan di sana ada heechul. Heechul menatap kaget mereka bertiga—hankyung, donghae, hyukjae. "donghae-shii ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyanya. "dia sedang patah hati." Donghae menunjuk hankyung yang terbaring lemas di samping heechul. Heechul menatap iba kea rah hankyung. "dan ia pergi dari rumah." Tambah donghae lagi. "ahh.." heechul makin kasihan dengan hankyung. Donghae memijit-mijit tengkuknya yang sakit lalu terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya. "heechul-shii kau mau pulang?"

"iya, wae?"

"jam segini tidak ada bis."

"iyasih tapi aku berharap bis terakhir lewat di sekitar sini."

"kau bisa membawa mobilkan?"

"tentu, biasanya juga aku bawa mobil , karena mobilku di service ya terpaksa naik bis."

"bagus! Ini kunci mobil hankyung. Terserah kau mau bawa kemana dia , aku harus mengantar pacarku pulang , nanti akan kuhubungi kau , aku sudah mencatat nomer handphone mu dari handphone hankyung. Okey?bye~" donghae menyerahkan kunci mobil hankyung ke tangan heechul. Lalu pergi menjauh bersama hyukjae. Heechul berniat mengejar donghae namun donghae sudah berjalan jauh. Heechul memandang kunci mobil yang ada di tangannya. "what should I do?" lalu ia bergantian menatap hankyung yang setengah sadar.

Heechul menghela nafas. Lalu mulai membopong hankyung. "kajja eughh kau berat."

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

Ini masih belum NC T^T NCnya next Chap yawww

Ini cerita beberapa adegannya di ambil dari film barat yang judulnya 'No string attached' ya itulah judulnya.

Bagaimana dengan FF ini? mau lanjutanya di posting? Kalau reviewnya sedikit lady gak mau post. Mohon review ya!

Thx To SIDER :3

_Lady ChulHee_


End file.
